Promises Usually Don't Mean Anything But You Are An Exception
by CielLikesSebastian
Summary: "I don't want to love you because I'm afraid of falling again... And if I fall, no one will pick me up like you did." Soubi/Ritsuka


**A/N: I've liked Loveless ever since I saw Black Butler and this is the first fanfic I've done for these two cuties. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters used.**

"I love you."

"How can you say you love me so easily…?" Ritsuka sobbed as he held his head down in shame. He clutched his hands into fists and harshly shoved them into his pockets. He tried to not meet the older man's piercing gaze; he did not want to meet the beautiful violet eyes of Soubi Agatsuma. "Do you even mean the words you say? Or is it because Seimei just wanted you to?!" The young boy let his tears flow freely from his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to stop a sob. His pretty and big eyes were clouded by huge, wet tears that made Soubi want to reach out and kiss them away.

Soubi stared down at the little boy with a weary expression; how do you calm down someone when they were already so troubled? Ritsuka's true name was Loveless, yet he was not loveless at all. Everyone loved this beautiful boy; everyone. He was just too cute, pure, and innocent not to love. He drove Soubi crazy without him knowing it. His giggles and sighs and breathless pants when Soubi kissed him too long made the blond's mind spin very fast that he could barely stand. He wanted to kiss Ritsuka over and over and over and over…

In all honesty, Soubi was not sure what had caused the little boy's little tantrum. They were having a conversation in the lonely apartment the man owned, while Natsuo and Youji were out "exploring" as they called it. While the two kids were away, Soubi thought it would be best if he had invited Ritsuka over for some quality bonding time… He was not expecting the flow of emotions that the little boy was currently emitting.

"Ritsuka, you're crying and more than likely tired from your exhausting day from school which may be why you're like this… Please, calm down," Soubi tried to soothe. He reached out to touch Ritsuka's wounded face with the bandage covering the cut his mother gave him. A despicable human being Soubi wanted to hurt so badly, but the boy told him time after time that no, she was truly a good person, and that she did not deserve such cruel punishment. Wonderful, innocent, Ritsuka; always believing there is good in each and every person. Soubi wanted to tell him that no, there were true pure evil people, but Ritsuka was so innocent and he did not want to ruin that.

For the first time ever, Ritsuka raised his hand and smacked Soubi's hand away harshly. It stunned Soubi and made him pull his hand away on instinct. The child's sobs grew louder as he fell to his knees.

The thud made the man flinch. He slowly got on his knees as well and held Ritsuka close; close enough for Ritsuka to hear the soft and comforting heartbeat of Soubi. "You're scared of being in love, aren't you?" The deep and quiet voice rang in the silence of the room besides the boy's quiet sobs and harsh breathing.

Soubi could understand why Ritsuka was afraid. Being loveless, one without love, made him vulnerable and jump at any sort of affection or attention that he was given. It made him so innocent and foolish. It made Soubi want to hold the young child and never let him go; never letting him go to the cruel and harsh world. But, how could this man do that? He was just as cruel as the rest of the world.

It is as if the predator was trying to protect the prey.

The thought made the man laugh, agitating Ritsuka. "What are you laughing for?! Are my tears funny or stupid to you?! Do my feelings make you laugh?!" He cried out and clutched the man's shirt tighter than he was before. His tears began to stain the purple shirt. "I don't want to love you because I'm afraid of falling again… And if I fall, no one will pick me up like you did."

Maybe laughing was not the best thing to do in front of Ritsuka in this state. "I'm sorry," Soubi apologized. He ran a hand through the child's unbelievably soft hair. He threaded his fingers there and he scratched lightly at the soft and black ears. "I do truly love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka teared up once more. "Are you being for real… Or are you just saying that because it's what I want to hear?" He looked at Soubi with teary eyes. He looked so much… Younger. He looked his age, he was acting his age. He was a little boy who wanted affection and to be held and to be told he was loved.

"I never lie, Ritsuka. I love you." Soubi pressed a soft kiss to Ritsuka's pretty pink lips.

"Promise?" A shy glance still filled with teary eyes.

"I promise."


End file.
